This continuing project is directed toward experimental assessment of environmental, behavioral, and pharmacological procedures which can be effective in modifying alcoholics' drinking behavior. The research program seeks to identify, establish control over, and to manipulate relevant controlling variables so as to modify alcohol self- administration by alcoholic participants. This task is to be concurrently pursued in two areas. First, the methods of the experimental analysis of behavior will be utilized in the continuation of basic research into environmental, behavioral, and pharamacological variables which can be manipulated within a laboratory setting to alter drinking. Second, the methods of contingency management will be utilized in the continuation of applied research into procedures for sustaining sobriety within the natural environment. These investigations should contribute to improved understanding of those environmental circumstances which contribute to alcoholic drinking, and which can be manipulated to modify this disorder. Ultimately, such investigations should lay an empirical base for the development and implementation of new treatment and control procedures for alcoholism.